


Come On, You Need to Eat

by elliotwritesgarbage



Series: sickfics [6]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Emetophilia, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Vomiting, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliotwritesgarbage/pseuds/elliotwritesgarbage
Summary: Tumblr ask:"Come on, you need to eat." Sebastian to Ciel, followed immediately by Ciel throwing up.





	Come On, You Need to Eat

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr April 2017.
> 
> (Original notes)  
> Here you go! ((Also I’ve been following you since forever on my personal and I nearly cried when I saw you requested something)). As usual, this is on the short side, and as soon as I finished I realized this may not be exactly what you meant…  
> Hope you like it!

‘‘If you take so much as a step closer to me, I swear I’ll vomit all over you.’’ Ciel groaned at Sebastian, whose arms were laden with a heavy tray of comfort food. The earl hadn’t been able to keep anything down all day. Everything, including water, came back up as stringy, acidic, vomit through his nose and mouth. Once or twice every hour, starting in the early morning, he was doubled over a garbage can with hot bile pouring from between his chapped lips. His appetite was less than present. If food crossed his mind, his stomach would twist painfully.

‘‘Come on, you need to eat,’’ prods Sebastian.

‘‘Says who?’’ Ciel’s illness had not yet eliminated his contrarian spirit.

‘‘Says basic human needs. Now eat.’’ Sebastian approached Ciel’s bed with the tray in hand. While the threat of vomiting on his butler was empty, the sight of the risotto and the smell of the mushrooms in it was making his mouth fill with saliva. The milky risotto too closely resembled the vile substance he had been gagging up all day.

‘‘Would you rather I feed you myself?’’ Ciel felt his face flush from something other than fever. The thought of being babied by a demon again made him want to bury his face in his pillows and never come back out.

Sebastian forcibly pulled Ciel up by his armpits after putting his supper on the table beside them. Ciel’s stubborn streak, made worse when he was vulnerable made him scoff and try to resist. He didn’t want to sit up. The movement sent a hot jolt of pain up his esophagus, and he stifled a loud burp into his fist. He licked his pale, chapped lips.

Sebastian pressed the spoon into his young master’s right hand. Ciel lifted his weak arm to the tray being placed in his lap. It was heavier than he remembered it, and the feeling of being pinned was overwhelming. His stomach rolled.

With his mouth hanging open pitifully, he raised a small bite of mushroom risotto to his lips. Hesitantly, he put the spoon in his mouth. The taste was too hot and heavy on his tongue. He doubted he could continue to eat something bland. He suddenly hated mushrooms. He looked around desperately, but swallowed anyway, seeing no other way out. 

His stomach instantly revolted. He felt something shoot into the back of his throat, but swallowed it all back. His throat burned anew, and his sinuses itched from the acid. He suppressed a groan. He could hardly remember the last time he’d thrown up this much. He doubted he had ever. 

Sebastian moved towards the door, smirking. He kept his eyes on his young master as he backed up. Ciel took another bite before calling, ‘‘Unng! Sebastian!’’

He was trying to move the tray from his lap, but with a twisting stomach, sapped energy and vomit rising, he just pushed it to the floor. Sebastian grabbed the bin from beside his bed and placed it gently under his master’s chin. Ciel took two shaky breaths.

‘‘N-no…’’ Ciel started, but he was cut off. His throat constricted violently, and the choked sounds could be heard through the room. Another shaky breath, followed by another gag. And then hell broke loose, and Ciel was in the throes of his illness once more.

He gagged violently, and suddenly everything was coming up. The vomit poured from his mouth in a thick wave. The lightly coloured liquid gurgled as he spit it up violently. The waves came with hardly a breath between them. He coughed as his small body was ravaged with gags. Sebastian did his best not to be disgusted, but frankly it was hard. The sheer amount of vomit was shocking, and the loud, bubbling noises it was making it all the worse.

Ciel coughed, spraying a great deal of sick over the bucket. He looked up at Sebastian with two wide, watery eyes. He coughed a few times in Sebastian’s direction, with little regard for what was actually sanitary.

‘‘Don’t make me eat any more,’’ Ciel nearly pleaded. His whole body was shaking. The discarded food was on the floor, in a mess of broken glass. Ciel burped loudly and spat up another mouthful of bile. 

He wanted to rinse the disgusting coating off his tongue. A few small chunks clung to his lips, and were dripping down his pointed chin. He was stiflingly hot in his nightshirt. His stomach felt marginally better.

‘‘Clean this up,’’ Ciel ordered. ‘‘And bring me some water.’’

‘‘Ready to eat again?’’

‘‘Shut up.’’


End file.
